Christian York
| birth_place = Fairfax, Virginia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Cueball Carmichael Julio Sanchez | debut = December 7, 1996 | retired = }} Jason Sian Spence (April 13, 1977) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, Christian York. He is best known for his time with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Career Spence trained under Cueball Carmichael and Julio Sanchez and had his in ring debut at the age of 19 on December 7, 1996. Adopting the name "Christian York", Spence wrestled for the Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts (OMEGA), where he furthered his training. In OMEGA, York formed a stable known as the Bad Street Boys, and formed a tag team with fellow Bad Street Boys member Joey Matthews. York and Matthews went on to wrestle for numerous independent promotions, winning several tag team championships. In late 2000, they were signed to contracts by Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) and stayed their until the companies closure in April 2001. York and Matthews wrestled on several of the final ECW pay-per-views, primarily feuding with Simon and Swinger. After ECW declared bankruptcy in April 2001, York and Matthews returned to the independent circuit, wrestling for companies such as Ring of Honor and Xtreme Pro Wrestling. They were signed to contracts by the newly formed Total Nonstop Action Wrestling promotion in June 2002, but were released later that year. The tag team eventually separated, and York retired in 2004. On July 22, 2006, York came out of retirement to wrestle for Maryland Championship Wrestling. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2012–2013) On November 1, 2012, York appeared on Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's (TNA) Impact Wrestling program, losing to Zema Ion in a TNA Gut Check match. On the following episode of Impact Wrestling, the Gut Check judges voted unanimously to sign York to a contract. York returned on the November 22, 2012, edition of Impact Wrestling, losing to TNA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Hardy in a non-title match. On the December 27, 2012, edition of Impact Wrestling,York lost to the TNA X Division Champion Rob Van Dam in a non-title match. After defeating Kid Kash and Kenny King in a tournament to determine the #1 contender to the TNA X Division Championship, York unsuccessfully challenged champion Rob Van Dam in a title match at Genesis 2013 on January 13, 2013. York returned on March 10 at Lockdown, unsuccessfully challenging Kenny King for the X Division Championship in a three-way match, which also included Zema Ion. On January 12, 2013, York took part in X-Travaganza where he won a seven-man Xscape match. (aired on April 5, 2013) On January 12, 2013, York took part in Joker's Wild, competing in a tournament for $100,000 cash prize. He teamed with James Storm to defeat Crimson and Gunner in a tag team match to advanced to the main event Gauntlet Battle Royal, but was eliminated by Rob Terry. On the May 16, 2013, edition of Impact Wrestling in the first qualifying round for the Bound for Glory Series Tournament York was defeated by Jay Bradley. On July 3, 2013 it was announced that York was among the 4 names that TNA released due to budget cuts. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' **Frog splash **''Mood Swing'' (Snap swinging neckbreaker) **''Rebel Yell'' (Diving knee drop) **''Southern Cross Bomb'' (Sitout scoop slam piledriver, sometimes inverted) *'Signature moves' **Corkscrew somersault leg drop **''Dreamscape'' (Cannonball) **Exploder suplex **Shoulder jawbreaker **Tornado DDT *'Tag teams and stables' **Bad Street Boys with Joey Matthews *'Entrance themes' **"Electric Molecular" by Chemlab (ECW) **"Rise Above" by Dale Oliver (TNA) Championships and accomplishments *'Atlantic Terror Championship Wrestling' :*ACTW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Joey Matthews *'Delaware Championship Wrestling' :*DCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Joey Matthews *'East Coast Wrestling Association' :*ECWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Mark Schrader *'Independent Professional Wrestling Alliance' :*IPWA Light Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *KYDA Pro Wrestling :*KYDA Pro Heavyweight Champion (2 Times) *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' :*MCW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :* MCW Cruiserweight Championship (2 times) :*MCW Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Joey Matthews (1) and Ruckus :*Shane Shamrock Memorial Cup winner (1999, 2003) *'Mid Eastern Wrestling Federation' :*MEWF Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) :*MEWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Joey Matthews *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Joey Matthews *'Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts' :*OMEGA Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Phoenix Championship Wrestling' :*PCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Joey Matthews *'Southern Championship Wrestling' :*SCW Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Steel City Wrestling' :*SCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Joey Matthews *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' ** TNA X Division Championship #1 Contender Tournament (2013) ** TNA Gut Check winner * Virginia Championship Wrestling :*VCW Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Joey Matthews External links *Christian York profile at Online World of Wrestling *Christian York profile at Bodyslamming.com *Christian York profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Christian York profile at Gerweck.net Category:1977 births Category:1996 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Assault Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Blackball’d Wrestling Organization alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Far North Wrestling alumni Category:Future Of Wrestling alumni Category:Future Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Independent Superstars Of Professional Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Federation alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Jersey Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Memphis Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Mid Eastern Wrestling Federation alumni Category:New Era Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro East alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xpress alumni Category:Primal Conflict Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Steel City Wrestling alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Velocity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:TNA Gut Check Category:MCW Heavyweight champions Category:Shane Shamrock Memorial Cup winners Category:MCW Cruiserweight champions Category:Virginia wrestlers Category:Allied Powers Wrestling Federation alumni Category:American Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling current roster Category:Extreme Rising alumni Category:Gimmicks Only Underground Grappling Entertainment alumni Category:Hardcore Roadtrip alumni Category:Hardway Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:Keystone Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling League alumni Category:NWA Mid Atlantic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Real Championship Wrestling alumni Category:TNT Pro Wrestling alumni Category:United Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Virginia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Warriors Of Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:First State Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Covey Promotions alumni Category:Male wrestlers